


Double the Trouble, Double the Love

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred and George have a weakness for Harry, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, but not the twins, some canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: It had been the twins instead of Ron he sat with on the train. At the feast he sat between them and felt warmed by their care and mischievous friendship. This is the story of Harry if Ron was not that first friend.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 622
Collections: Harry Potter Fics





	Double the Trouble, Double the Love

Harry smiled up at the redhead twins thankfully, glad that they’d been willing to help him with his trunk. 

“Thank you George. Thank you Fred.” He said, addressing the correct twins. Somehow, he could just instinctively tell them apart.

The two exchanged a pleasantly surprised look before grinning at him. “Say, firstie, would you like to sit with us and our friend Lee on the train? I promise we don’t bite. Well, Lee’s tarantula might, but we’ll protect you!” George struck a dramatic pose and Fred wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry just had to laugh at their funny antics. “I’d love to sit with you! Lead the way.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, for with matching grins the twins took off through the train, pulling a startled Harry behind them. They made sure he didn’t get hurt or too startled though and he was delivered safely, if a bit ruffled, to one of the last compartments near the end of the train. 

The train ride was a fun experience for him. The twins seemed to have forgotten to ask his name, but he didn’t mind, liking the anonymity that was probably not going to last long once everyone realized who he was, or rather, what his name was. The twins introduced him to Lee, who did in fact have a tarantula, but it seemed well trained and even let him touch it. The group enjoyed a few sweets off the trolly and Fred introduced him to Chocolate Frogs while George suffered through a snot flavored Every Flavor Bean to demonstrate to him. 

Before he knew it, Harry was getting off the train, waving goodbye to the twins as they went a different way. Following Hagrid with the other first years, Harry ended up in a boat with a redhead that looked similar to Fred and George and who Harry supposed must be one of their brothers, and a couple of girls who smiled kindly at them and introduced themselves as Hannah and Susan. The redhead mumbled that he was Ron Weasley and Harry introduced himself, purposely leaving off his last name.

The sorting ceremony made him extremely nervous and he felt really panicked when it was his turn. The entire hall was staring at him and talking excitedly, even the teachers. He was shaking so much he could barely make it up to the stool and the sorting hat on it. 

Right before the hat went over his eyes, he managed to catch a glimpse of the twins at the red and gold table and felt reassured by the warm smiles they gave him. It was almost an argument with the hat, but he managed to get sorted into Gryffindor and the twins cheered very loudly along with Lee. Fred and George also yelled, “We got Potter!” but coming from them it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable as during the time he’d spent with them on the train he got the sense they wouldn’t treat him differently after knowing who he was.

They waved him over and made him sit in between them, slinging an arm each over his shoulders and saying quietly they were glad to see him in their house and if he ever needed something, he should ask them. 

Not really thinking he’d need to use that much, Harry agreed and spent the rest of the evening enjoying stories that the twins told him about pranks they’d done before. Over the next few weeks, he was able to witness some pranks firsthand, but oddly enough, he was never affected by any of them, even the group ones, and on one occasion George even cast a shield spell to protect him from getting pink goo on his newly finished essay. Lee told him that this was the first time he’d even seen the twins do something like this and Harry blushed and mostly ignored thinking about his words for the next couple years.

Everything started going wrong around Halloween when there was a troll in Hogwarts. Harry realized that Hermione wasn’t with them in the Great Hall and he had to explain to the twins that he was only going to tell a teacher before they’d let him go and they insisted on going with him the entire time. Thanks to Harry noticing, the teachers were able to rescue Hermione before she could be killed, but she still ended up with a broken arm and a concussion.

When the events of the invisibility cloak and the mirror happened, Harry felt no hesitation in going to the twins. They told him that the mirror was a parasitic enchantment and he could die from it and comforted him when he was crying about seeing his parents for the first time. The cloak, they thought was amazing, and asked to borrow occasionally for pranks, which he readily agreed to as long as he wasn’t targeted. 

Fred ruffled his hair and said, “We wouldn’t do that, Harry.”

“Yeah, pranking you is solely reserved for holidays and birthdays.” George added, smirking.

Harry kept them up to date on everything that was happening to him and because of this, when he heard that a couple of first years thought Snape was going to steal the stone that evening, he rushed to find them. Fred suggested they find Flitwick and let him know that the first years were possibly going to be in danger. After a bit of suspicious looks as to how they knew about the stone in the first place, Flitwick thanked them for letting him know and said the staff would go to deal with the issue.

The next morning, everyone was talking about how Gryffindor had lost 100 points and that Quirrel was missing. Snape was looking tired and even grumpier than usual and the rest of the staff didn’t look much better. Lots of rumors were spreading, from ridiculous to actually feasible ideas. It got so bad the headmaster had to address the students and tell them what had happened before anyone could write home.

When he was done talking, Harry felt eyes on him and unconsciously pulled himself closer to George. Fred moved over towards them a little more as well and casually the twins blocked Harry from view and calmed him down.

The next few years passed much the same, things kept happening to Harry and the twins were there to take care of him and cheer him up. In second year, they stuck close to his side and made sure no one tried to do anything to him when everyone thought he was the evil heir. In third year, they went with him to the extra defense lessons Lupin offered and kept chocolate on their person at all times in case the dementors tried anything. 

Fourth year was an emotional time for the trio, who had become so close Lee jokingly said he felt hurt and teased them about liking each other. When Harry’s name came out of the goblet, they knew he hadn’t put it in. The twins had only tried to do so as a joke, knowing their idea wouldn’t work and before they’d told Harry this, he was really upset and in tears thinking about them dying. He’d also talked to them at length about just wanting a normal year where he wasn’t in the spotlight. 

The teen was frozen in place and they had to practically carry him to the room with the champions, ignoring the teachers insistence that only champions were allowed. The other champions were confused, but after a few seconds of explanation, they were all outraged for Harry. Anyone with eyes could clearly see the boy hadn’t put his name in. Fred actually pulled Harry onto his lap on the sofa with George sitting close by as they tried to calm him down. He seemed to be barely hanging on from having a panic attack but they managed to get his breathing steady and he relaxed in the middle of the twins, feeling safe.

Then the teachers and headmasters and headmistress burst into the room and he tensed up, hiding against George. They were all arguing in raised voices and Dumbledore seemed to be trying to calm them down. 

The Hogwarts headmaster turned to Harry, doing a double take when he noticed their position. “Harry, did you put your name in?” He said quietly.

Fred stroked Harry’s hair and the brunette took a shaky breath before raising his face to the room. It was tearstained and he looked so young in that moment, the other teachers from Hogwarts knew there was no way he had. He’d been a model student all the years so far and his presence with the twins had actually calmed their pranks down. 

“No. I didn’t put my name in. I just wanted to have a normal year for once. Of course that can’t happen because I’m Harry bloody Potter, the boy who miraculously hasn’t died when I was a baby and couldn’t have done anything anyways.” Harry’s words were speeding up and he seemed to be working himself into a panic again.

After a long look at the boy, Madame Maxine cleared her throat and suggested that they release the champions to another room while the teachers were talking. Much to everyone’s surprise, when they agreed to this, the other three champions all helped the twins with Harry.

There was about an hour of arguing and some spell damage to the walls before all the teachers sadly gave up. They had no way to get the poor boy out of the tournament without risking his life. 

Madame Maxine, knowing how cruel children could be, insisted that the group announce to the students still waiting in the Great Hall that the boy had been entered against his will by someone else but was forced to compete or die instead. Some of the Hogwarts students, mostly the hufflepuffs from what they could see, seemed to have been working themselves up into a righteous fury against him and now looked horrified.

Thanks to the twins, Harry managed to survive the first task with only a few scratches. They were on the team with him and knew how well he flew. In tryouts second year, Oliver had basically begged Harry to join. They helped him come up with the plan to use his broom and it worked, not as planned, but it did work in the end.

For the second task, Harry was a distressed mess when he couldn’t find Fred and George at breakfast. Percy leaned over and quietly told him that they were his hostages for the task. It had apparently been rather hard to figure out how to make it possible to use both of them. In the end, he successfully brought both of them up to the surface with a little help from Cedric, who could see him struggling to carry both.

The Yule Ball was fast approaching and Harry was really nervous about having to do the first dance as one of the champions. He also wanted nothing more than to take the twins as his date, having harbored feelings for years, but was uncertain if it was possible to take more than one person and if they liked him back. 

The twins were the ones who ended up confessing first. An older Ravenclaw girl was trying to ask a clearly uncomfortable Harry to the ball and they felt very jealous and protective. A sneaky stinging hex and a possessive hug later, they stole Harry away to a secret passageway and asked him if they could take him to the ball. He enthusiastically said yes and hugged them before shyly giving them a brief kiss each. They worked out that Fred would officially escort him at the beginning, as he was a better dancer than George. 

The ball was amazing and Harry really enjoyed it. The evening was lots more fun with the twins, who took good care of him and made sure he wasn’t trapped in any conversations or dragged away to dance with anyone he didn’t want to.

Unfortunately, the rest of the year wouldn’t be as pleasant. The third task loomed and then arrived. A worried Fred and George hugged Harry almost to death before releasing him to go into the maze. The whole graveyard ritual and Cedric’s death occurred and an extremely upset Harry managed to get back to the portkey, collapsing on the ground when he returned clutching Cedric’s body. 

The twins shoved people out of the way and got to Harry. They were able to coax him away from Cedric’s body and held him closely, taking him immediately to where Madame Pompfrey had her medical tent set up. She insisted on keeping him overnight in the Hospital Wing and reluctantly allowed the twins to stay with him, knowing they would make sure he was mentally okay. Having to let Harry go back to those horrible muggles so soon after all of this was undoubtedly one of the most painful things the twins had ever gone through. They got their apparition licenses early in the summer and used them to visit Harry constantly, bringing him food and curling up together in his worn bed.

The next few years wouldn’t get any easier either. Fifth year there was the horror that was Professor Umbridge and the twins had heard enough about her from their father to warn Harry not to do anything that gave her the excuse to punish him and to please be careful. He tried, but when he didn’t react to any of her obvious provocations, she resorted to giving him detentions for the most ridiculous things like coughing too loud.

The first time he returned to Gryffindor tower with a bleeding hand, the twins were ready to commit murder, but when they went to McGonagall after calming down some, she told them there was nothing she could to. Outraged and disgusted by the situation, the twins resolved to instead be there to heal and comfort Harry if they were unable to prevent the detentions.

The next two years were a dark, confusing mess and then Dumbledore was dead and they were hunting down the horcruxes together. What should have been Harry’s seventh year was a blur and then they were back at Hogwarts, preparing for a battle. They were horrified when Harry’s dead body was carried to them and shown off like a trophy. Their lives just felt empty without him and they stood there in numbed shock, only to cry out when Harry scrambled down and was somehow alive. 

There was a fight and they fought ferociously, determined to survive and find their lover. Then a hush fell over everything and both sides stopped fighting to watch as the Dark Lord and Harry battled. The glowing light between them was terrifying yet somehow beautiful and then there was a flash and the Dark Lord was dead. 

The twins managed to get to Harry and helped support the exhausted man. They made it to safety and the battle continued for a while before it was over. Many people on both sides laid dying and dead and among them were many faces Harry had hoped so desperately not to see.

Harry asked the twins to take him home, their secret safe place that the twins had bought with some of the money from the tournament and that the trio called home. They took him back to their house, safe within wards and traps that had the terrifying combined genius of the twins, Harry, and Bill. Goblin made wards were stronger than wizarding ones and the traps were both humiliating and dangerous.

It took years before it felt like the war was really over, but the group did their best to comfort each other. It was only two years later when the twins proposed to Harry and the three got married with only a small group of friends and family. The news was unfortunately leaked to the press, but the group was rarely out and about in the wizarding world other than their shop, which Lee had taken over the day to day running of, while the twins and Harry did most of the inventing. In the end, Harry was so happy to have met the twins that day so long ago and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


End file.
